Generally, when a composite layer including a reinforcing fiber, such as carbon fiber, is manufactured, layers of a UD (Unidirectional) or a NCF (Non Crimp Fabric) sheet are produced at a predetermined width by a manual process or by using a laminating machine and the layers are laminated. However, this method may cause an increase in the cost of components due to the expensive and time-consuming process.
Moreover, for the manual process of manufacturing composite layers in the related art, maintaining a consistent quality of the composite layers may be difficult.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.